dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Starling/Items
Current Miasmaflame Bracers, Gardandra The Miasmaflame Bracers, Gardanadra(瘴焔手甲　ガルドランダ) are Legendary Arms which embody the concept of the three headed demon of flame and shadow. Ray recieved this item as a special reward when he defeated the Legendary UBM, Gardandra. They take the form of bracers with a demonic head attached. They increase STR by 100% and defense power by 150. *'Purgatory Flame'(煉獄火炎): An active equipment skill that releases flames from the demon head on the back of the bracer. *'Hellish Miasma'(地獄瘴気): Releases a miasma that gives the Intoxication, Poison and Weakness debuffs to anyone that comes into contact with it. *'Miasmaflame Princess Gardandra'(瘴焔姫ガルドランダ): See: Gardandra Grudge Soaked Greaves, Gouz-Maise The Grudge Soaked Greaves, Gouz-Maise (紫怨走甲　ゴゥズメイズ) are a treasure soaked in grudge which embody the concepts of the ox-headed horseman covered in grudges. Ray recieved this Epic Arms as a special reward for defeating the Epic UBM Revenant Ox-Horse,Gouz-Maise. They take the form of greaves which seem to be covered in human skin. Though it is only an Epic Arms, due to the high potential of Gouz-Maise, it has abilities the equal of Ancient Legendary Arms. Increases AGI by 30% and defense power by 50. *'Grudge Conversion'(怨念変換): This skill converts grudge from the surrounding area and converts it into SP or MP.. Depending on the amount of grudge absorbed, Ray's MP and SP can rise to the level of a caster type Superior Job. The ability can also absorb the grudge from a cursed item, weakening or even removing the curse entirely. *'Rider and Horse, As One'(人馬一体): A passive equipment skill that increases AGI by the level of the users 'Riding ' skill times 10%. It also increases the 'Riding' skill level by 1. Black Mantle, Monochrome The Black Mantle, Monochrome(黒纏套　モノクローム) is a treasure which has absorbed light, embraced darkness and embodies the concepts of the star which releases blazing light. Ray recieved this Ancient Legendary Arms as a special reward when he defeated the UBM Void of the Black Sky, Monochrome. It takes the form of a sheer white mantle. Among special rewards, it is a rare complete skill specialized type which does not offer any equipment bonuses but focuses entirely on increasing the effect of the skill. *'Light Absorption'(光吸収): A passive equipment skill that absorbs 100% of light attribute attacks. It can also absorb natural light such as that from the sun, moon and stars. *'Shining Despair'(シャイニング・ディスペアー): An active equipment skill that takes the light absorbed by Light Absorption, concentrates it, and fires it. When this skill is being used, Monochrome wraps around Ray's right arm to take the shape of a cannon with wings. Due to the skill being readjusted for use in a skill specialized special reward, a shorter range and increased difficulty of use, it boasts greater penetrating power than the original skill used by the UBM. Zephyros Silver Zephyros Silver (黄金之雷霆) is an original Prism Steed constructed by the famed artisan of the ancient civilization, Flagman. Known as He who walks in the wind, Silver, as Ray usually calls it, takes the form of a mechanical horse. Unlike the other original Prism Steeds, Silver's appearance is plainer and more in line with that of the mass produced Prism Steeds. Ray recieved Silver as an X-rated prize in a gacha pull. Silver is not one of the five known original Prism Steeds constructed by Flagman, but an extra Flagman constructed on a whim after the ancient civilization was destroyed by the Incarnations. Unlike the other Prism Steeds, Silver was not given a detailed mission by Flagman, but made to be used freely. *'Movement'(走行): A passive skill that lets Silver be ridden. If the level of the users 'Horse Riding' or 'Riding' skill is low, then Silver cannot display it's original maneuverability. *'Wind Hoof'(風蹄): An active skill that requires the users 'Riding' skill to be at Level 3. It creates a footholds made of air that allows Silver to ride into the sky. This skill can also be used to create a barrier of air to defend against attacks. The strength of the skill depends on the MP the user allocates to it.